


whiplash

by USER21peach



Category: Whiplash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USER21peach/pseuds/USER21peach
Summary: 爸爸，老公，對我幹壞事情吧
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 23





	whiplash

“你就这么想要，嗯？”  
男孩的大腿在他的双腿中间摩擦，松松垮垮的背心跟没穿一样露出大半个肩头，精致的碎骨上面洒满了五颜六色的闪粉，他今天没上很浓的妆，可是他的眼睛却天然的盛满了春水，手指在徐英浩的嘴唇上来回揉着那两片软肉，  
“爸爸，你好久没来看我了。”

男孩的耳坠被他摇动得叮当响，和贝斯的嗡嗡声混合，身上是香甜的橘子雪松味道，网袜被他扯出高调的洞，那处雪白的肌肤刺着他的眼。  
这是他的宝贝，娇小得可以轻易用手臂圈住，大眼睛有种天然的纯情感，可是在舞台上却可以舔着嘴唇摇动着窄小的屁股，两条长腿交叉摆动撩动人心，接着脱掉外套是仿佛没穿的蕾丝内衬或者宽大的无袖背心，动一动就能看到挺立的浅色乳头。  
和他那张生人勿近的不真实的脸相反，他对性事一点都不害羞，他可以可怜巴巴的俯在男人的小腹舔干净那些精水，他也可以岔开大腿把他的小洞搅出淫靡的水声，他热爱男人用低沉的声音喊他婊子，他喜欢被撞到失声尖叫，疼痛是他性爱的兴奋剂，精液是他索要的一切。

徐英浩掐住男孩精致的下颌骨，因为狠力凹进去一块，  
“告诉daddy你想要什么？嗯？slutty boy？”  
他笑了，嫩粉的舌头润滑着干燥的嘴唇，变得亮晶晶的，“爸爸，老公，用鞭子教训我吧，对我干坏事情吧，泰容想要—”

“那就自己弄出来，不许用手射。”粉色的大尺寸塑料阳具扔在腿上触感冰凉，酒吧的卡座遮挡了视线。隔壁甜腻的女人叫声传进两个人的耳朵，徐英浩扯了领带直接给他的手上了枷锁，带着吸盘的阳具很好的吸附在玻璃的桌面上，艳粉在昏暗的光线下更加色气，  
“泰容能坐上去的吧？”  
他的裤子被直接扯下，公众场合做爱让他的神经高度兴奋。早在徐英浩来到之前他就在卫生间脱掉裤子来了一遍，徐英浩的大尺寸总是能完美的碾碎他，就算塞了三根手指还是不满足，从裤兜里拿出记事笔直接往里捣弄，这种摩擦让他想到徐英浩冷着脸用阴茎顶着跳蛋操他，是那么的深，那么的湿——  
他昂起头，他总能吃下大尺寸的玩意，就像徐英浩的，火热的，跳动的，是他这辈子都会留念的大鸡巴。  
他一点一点的往下坐，他看徐英浩，他咬嘴唇，他用手指左右玩弄自己小巧的奶头，喉结滚动，  
“爸爸好大…泰容吃不下…呜…”  
他眼睛里闪着欲拒还迎的光，可是下半身还是一点一点往下吞下那根粗大的玩具，徐英浩看他的眼神早就变了色，可是他还是坐在那里，仿佛圣人，  
“继续。”  
他张张嘴。  
李泰容看他的抿紧的嘴唇，一股无名火立刻烧上心头，他真的太喜欢徐英浩的冷脸了，他巴不得徐英浩把他压在肮脏的厕所，灌满他，身上都要是他留下的淤青和掌印，脖子上的齿痕是他被标记的勋章。太色了，太爽了，脑子里的高潮让他失力直接一下坐到底，尖叫出声，  
“啊啊！好大…嗯啊！”  
接着清脆的皮带抽打声伴着他的呻吟冲荡在空气中，  
“你他妈的说什么谎，明明喜欢得不得了不是吗？”  
“啊啊…抽我…daddy…嗯…”  
他一下被阳具支配后穴的快感，一下是徐英浩浅重的抽打，他还要抽他的充血的乳头，让它变的红肿，欺负他被束缚起的手，打下他的挺立的性器，看他淌出更多的体液，  
“daddy…给我…我要你的…”  
他伸着舌头，口水是他的唇彩，他一上一下骑着那根玩具，眼里满是哀求，  
“给泰容吃…呜呜…”

“如你所愿。”  
他直接解开拉链捅进他的嘴里，男孩立刻欲求不满的吮吸，直到他的性器沾满男孩的口水，他的小巧的舌头绕着前端打转，顺着青筋舔到囊袋，就像是在吃一根冰淇淋。要是在远方看，男孩嘴巴含着一根，身下插着一根，身上是抽打的红痕，嘴巴还要不满的闷哼，似乎还要更多，随后直接吃下整根粗大的性器，含泪的眼睛带着脆弱的美感—  
操他妈的，骚透了。

于是他直接把他抱起来，后穴失去填充的感觉让他不满的撅起嘴，可是接着更大更热的东西直接入侵了他的世界，身体贴着冰凉的桌面并不能降温半分，扭动着却被抓着脚踝往回狠狠的拖，  
“你他妈给我记住我的鸡巴的样子。”  
“爸爸！啊！”徐英浩直接不讲道理按着他的腰往里操，他的腰本来就软，双手被领带勒出色情的红痕，可是又因为快感无法逃脱，“老公…哈啊…好爽…”  
屁股直接被赏了巴掌，性器把窄小的洞口撑出一圈白，润滑液混着体液被捣成白色，可是却越撞越狠，  
“你看看你，你知道你有多骚吗？嗯？你看看吧台上面看你的男人，你是想他们一起插你是吗？啊？”  
“啊啊啊！”里面的那根直接撞上他的敏感点，生理眼泪立刻伴着痉挛冲击全身，“哈啊！daddy…只是你的…我只要你…”他摇着头，声音早就变了味道的多了点娇，  
“要有老公的孩子…呜呜…要射进来…”  
他早就没有什么羞耻，他浑身像泡了水，他只想要徐英浩射进来，给他，给他高潮,把他弄的只有他的味道—  
“他妈的…”他大力去蹂躏他柔软多汁的肠壁，换来他一声声的哭叫，汗水就像刷上润滑油一样把他变得更加诱人，他狠力顶他，他完全软成一滩水，到最后只能喃喃地喊他的名字，一次又一次的高潮。

他解下缠手的领带，男孩脱力的窝在他的怀里，大腿间都是黏腻的精液，还有未干的泪痕，就像迷路的小猫。  
徐英浩把西装盖在他的身上，对他来说就像是被子一样，他狠狠的瞪了八卦往这边看的男人一眼，  
李泰容只能是他一个人的美餐。


End file.
